Man or monster?
by Midoridoll
Summary: The mighty super saiyan, Goku, Vegeta and a whole lot of other characters in an alternate world story. What if Broly made it to the earth and didn't snap. What happens when love if found in strange places? R&R posible M rating the futur so for now K rathing OC x ? we will see ( I do not own any op DBZ of it's Characters, except Panda, and i do not own the coverpicture!)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: i do not own anything of DBZ or any characters Q.Q  
**

**based on dbz storyline parts, but gave it my own twist.**

* * *

sumery: what if things didn't go like the story told us. What would happen if Broly never made it to earth in time and Paragus did..

beware of later M for mature chapters, and i mean lemony good ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**the most unlikely thing to happen..**

Terror and fear roamed the planet. Millions of creatures hidden, running and dying . The world was crumbling down bit by bit and no person to stop it. space pods leaving as fast as possible, but crashing down as the saiya-jin blast them out of the sky like birds with a gun.  
His laughed roared through space, reaching the ears of the innocent people trying to get away from him.

The mighty legend of all, the saiya-jin that is unstoppable, Broly son of Paragus. He is the legendary Super Saiyan, ready for action when every he wanted and where he wanted. Together with his father he made the universe tremble and obey his will.

Paragus an old saiyan, born and raised on Vegeta-sai, wanted nothing but revenge on those unbearable creatures that called them self  
"the royals of Vegeta-sai". In the days that Vegeta-sai was still a mighty but overtaken kingdom,  
he and his son where sentence to death as the king didn't liked the fact that Broly was stronger then his eldest son prince Vegeta.  
When the planet was blown to bits by the bastard of the universe, Freeza, Broly still managed to rescue himself and his father from the blown.  
Even thought his injure where terrible and almost lethal the little boy was strong enough and kept him and his father alive.  
Training the boy for years now, made Paragus proud as he saw his son grew bigger stronger and more violent then a saiya-jin would ever be.  
One day Broly became so violent, his own father wasn't strong enough to handle him any longer. He developed a device so simple but strong that it controlled his sons powers and unleashed it when he didn't get what he wanted.

Sitting at the dinner table Paragus was outrageous and slammed his fist on the table,  
" We have been traveling for all these years now", He ripped a peace of meat with his teeth, "and still no sign of that scumbag prince".  
A small devise lay on the table with information about the Vegeta family and possible whereabouts of the prince.  
Broly, silent as ever, eat his food slowly and watch his father getting up. Pacing up and down the room, his velvet red cloak followed him constantly. He waltz towards the wall and pressed a button,  
" I want an update of information in 15 minutes, 1 second to late and I will strangle you personally! Got that?! ".  
At the other end if the phone a trembling green little fellow answered his master call and started to work on the scan Paragus demanded.  
"Those green little shits, they can't do anything right nowadays…", he slug down his wine in one gulp and went back to pacing up and down.  
Broly had enough of his father today. Normally he would have had some time out, scaring the shit out of people and then destroy a couple of planets. His father was in a bad mood today so he retried himself in his room. Laying on his bed he wanted to get away from this ship so bad,  
he wanted to get to his goal and settle the score ones and for all.

There is an old saiyan legend, that says:  
" if a saiyan baby cries, the thing that made him cry, will be hated forever."  
(until it's whipped from the universe of course..)

On the day Broly was born like several others, he was put next to a baby called Kakarot.  
The annoying little brad made him cry everyday for a short period. From the day on, he knew the name of that kid he hated from the bottom of his heart, he wanted him dead so badly and wanted to end his still suffering. So he had ordered the slaves to run a scan every ones in a wail when ever his dad wanted to scan the universe for a sign of that fuck face Vegeta.

After 10 minutes of thinking ,and staring at his ceiling, he got up and went to 'the search and direction department'.  
Leaning in the doorway he saw the man struggling at there work. Sweat dripping down there heads and fingers moving unbelievable quick on the screens, plates and smaller devisees. But one co-worker was slowing down, looking close to the screen, narrowing his eyes.  
Typing something on the board before him the screen started to enlarge the picture. Broly's attention was caught, and he walked up to the co-worker. "What did you find?", he asked in a soft voice. The green man replied ,"I'm not sure, sir, I still need a little more time to see what It is"  
tapping on the board again the picture enlarged more, and a signal was given of this time, a blipping sound and a red dot.  
"I did it…I DID IT!" the little man screamed and cheered for himself. He went online on the intercom,  
" Captain Paragus, come in captain Paragus, we have a break through!" his sounds so cheerful so happy, it made Broly sick.

As the green little man started to tell the news, Broly turned to the worker next to the overly joyful co-worker. "You" he flinched," What have you found?". The little man turned around. "Noting on the moment sir" he gulped, "but, I think we will find something soon enough" on the moment he told Broly the semi-bad news, the bleeper went off.

On the same planet Vegeta was located, so was Kakkarot. His rage build up, like his KI started to flare to. Paragus came in the room;" Son! What greet new we got here, the unthinkable has happened to day, we can finally kill that son-of-a-bitch and return to our normal lives without searching for that moron anymore!" but when he saw the look up on his sons face he knew that there was also the other goal that they where settling for. "is he there to?" he asked calmly. " Yes my lord, we have the 2 persons you where looking for." The two green man got up and bowed to there masters, the rest of them followed. "you are dismissed" Paragus said and waved them of…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The most unthinkable thing to happen**

Everything was ready to leave with the spaceship pods. To make sure that everything was well prepared he made every slave, check things twice and supervise them personally.  
"functions?", "check", "board computer?" , "check", "automatic pilot?","check, "coordinates?", "double check". The green man gave the board to his master, he scanned the board very accurate and found an item ' hibernation gas tank' not checked twice. He smacked the little man across the room and waltz his way back to him, he grabbed his head with one hand and tilled him up.  
"this is what happens if you don't check things twice!", and with an evil grin he snapped the neck of the fellow and threw him in a garbage bin. Everybody worked harder then they already did and checked the boards if they didn't forget anything that wasn't checked twice. Broly waited until they where ready to go, keeping a low profile for his dad and as silent as possible. A female worker walked over to him ,"m-m-master Broly, I have made you a new set of pants, would you l-like to try them?" she handed over a bundle of white clothes and walked away the moment he took them. He had nothing to do , so he might as well try them. He walked to his room and took of his black shirt and darker blue loose pants. There was no shirt included but that was oké. He put them on and watched himself in the mirror, the white and red matched the gold from his bracelets and necklace. He kind of liked it. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed that he had little scars on him. Smirking to himself he figured he was to strong to be touched by any one. He looked at his face, turning it a little right, a little left, he could see things of his father in it. eventhought he kind of looked like his father he still thought by himself, *how would mother looked like?...*

His thoughts where brutally disturbed by a ruff voice, " Son, get out of your god-damned room and get your ass over to the pods!". Broly answered soft "yes, father" and Paragus turned around and stalked off . getting to the pods again, his father took a seat in one of the them ,"we will meet again on 'Earth' my boy, and try not to kill the first person you see. It's better to be in a low profile before we get to them. Now be a good boy and get in you pod. CLOSE THE DOOR! " he screamed to the workers. The pod closed slowly and the cabin filled with hibernation gas. The pod was now pushed backwards trough a tube in to space and took off.

It was Broly his turn now, he got in the pod and waited to let it be filled with the sleeping gas. As his eyelids grow heavier with every second he could feel the ship started to shake. Red flashes and screams,* what is going on..* he thought wail sleep took over. His pod came loose from the deck and rolled in to the tube. Paragus had made a special devise, that if his pod was a certain distance from the ship, it will activate the self-destruction system and will blow up the vessel. Broly's pod was still in the tube when a parts of the ship started to swell-up and eventually flames will blow out of the howls created by the blow's. the slaves run around, but there was no escape pod to be found. Man and woman got burned, crushed and splattered by falling pieces of the ship. As Broly's pod flew away from the ship, one last blown cast a piece op the ship to crashed in to the underside of pod, straight in to the board computer system. The coordination failed and instead of going straight to Earth he was directed around it, going around the moon and sun and then travel to Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth:

The days went by and things where kind of quiet… well to be honest boring. Goku trained with his son, Chichi kept on nagging he should get a job and Gohan needed to study. Vegeta trained his son, wail Bulma worked on new inventions and her mother would come in from time to time to offer them drinks , food, anything they wanted. This went on for at leased a year.  
On a sunny day Piccolo was meditating up upon Kami's lookout. A clear blue sky, some clouds and a warm summer breeze, was the perfect environment to concentrate well. Dende was there meditating to when all of a sudden he felt a horrible forse coming towards the Earth. Out of the blue, the sky turned darker, and a flash of white and yello went to the ground.

A sparkling clear waterfall crashed down in to a lake. The pure water did Panda good and she felt like reborn when she sipped the water out of a cup. She gather her stuff and went onwards with here tracking. Her weekends where always like these, if she wasn't in a lab coat she was in her tracking gear finding new species and life forms. Walking through the valley the smell of fresh flowers like, daisy's and forget-me-nots hits her like a bomb. She had been working far to long this week and she needed a real break. As a pathologist she had lots of work to do. Making abductions, paperwork's, tissue samples to be looked at and patients to be seen. Today was here day off and she really wanted to spend it outside. She got at the rim of the woods, seeing how the landscape changes slowly fascinated her till the bone. Walking in to the woods the shades provided her of the coolness she needed. It was around 30 degrees in the sun so she took the opportunity to give It a rest and eat something. As she unpacked her bag something weird was going on. The ever so lifely forest calmed down. From time to time she saw an animal running out of the forest….the there where more animals…eventually a horde of dears came running at her. "Owe god!" she ran up and almost tripped of her shoes, she laid behind a fallen tree. Aloud crash bang from out the wood made adrenalin raced more through here veins. When things went down, she stood up. Walking backwards and looking in to the sky, she could see a mayor black stream of clouds coming out of the woods. She grabbed her capsule from 'Capsule Corps' of course and took the helicopter towards the spot.

Landing near the strange thing she popped away her helicopter again after taking out her stuff. "What in the name of Kami is this?" She walked around it."Looks like a sort of..space pod ?"she asked herself. Still talking to her self she didn't notes' a figure coming up from behind her. A hand grabbed het shoulder en turned around. She was so freighted, in one move she grabbed her pepper-spray and sprayed it right in the eyes. " GOD FUCKING DAMNED, What the fuck was that for!?."  
A bewildered and very angry Vegeta was holding his eyes in his hands. Goku landed next to him and took the pepper-spray away from her. " please! Don't kill me, I have a husband and kids! " (she lied).  
"Don't worry mam where not here to hurt you, where her for the pod." He smiled at her, "Do you have something against that spray of yours?" He asked simple and she gave him the bottle of water she carried. Washing out his eyes he kept on cursing. "Why are you here? " Goku asked as he still held an eye on the pod. Dusting of here clothes Panda continued, "I was on my way home, when I saw this.. 'thing' crash landed her, I wanted to see what it was, and all of a sudden this guy almost jumped me. Who are you?" She asked looking at him with narrowing eyes. "My name is Goku", stinking out his hand ,"Nice to meet you." And he have his biggest grin. Panda shook hands and turned to the pod, she started to crouch carefully to the pod. " Stay behind."Goku said warning her. She looked up, "why?". "Because you have no clue what might be in there.. and nether do I". Goku walked up to the pod and tried to break open the door. It was very heavy and hard to crack but he managed. Paragus fell out of the pod, coughing and gasping for air. "O dear god!" Panda rushed to Paragus, " Are you all right?" she asked him quick. He grabbed her by the coaler and panted, "Where am I? Is this Earth? Where is my son?!" He fell down again. Picking him up Vegeta was still struggling with the effects of the spray. Panda turned to him," The effects will wear off, so stop rubbing your eyes. "Fuck" He grabbed his mobile phone and even thought he hated to do this, he called his wive to pick him up because he couldn't see shit.

"We can take him to my house", Panda said wail examining him on the ground for a bit, "I'm a doctor so I can help him. You look strong and to my disbelieves you can fly, so you will help me to get him towards my house?" She asked him firmly and a bit demanding. He scooped op the fainted man. "You show me the way then" He said wail floating in to the air. She god her capsule and her heli, she took Vegeta's arm softly, "I can take care of that if you want to?" He still had his wife at the phone. "What does she want now?" an angry woman's voice at the other end of the phone. " Nothing much you wench! She says she's going to fix it, and I hope for her she will or ells she wont be telling this story to someone" he growled at the phone. He clicked her away and could look with one eye now. She smiled softly and escorted him to the helicopter. " I'm truly sorry about this sir, I will try to fix it for you" she apologized and took off with the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Perfect opportunity **

"Btw, my name is Panda. This is my home and working place." Switching on the lights she walked through the hallway. She takes of her coat and puts her keys on the table, "follow me please, and don't touch anything ells when you leave him on the table. They walked trough the nice villa and went down the stairs. "Put him down for a minute, we need to make sure we use sterilized clothing's before entering this part of the house." Taking a blue coat, hairnet, gloves, facemask and something to cover-up there shoes she pushed it in Vegeta's hands. "You need to take him over and come with me. How's the burning?" He growled something she didn't understand and turned his back to her, "do you really have any clue who I am?" he sneered over his shoulder," well?!" . A sign left Goku's mouth "here we go again…" Vegeta began to speak: "I am the almighty prince of the saiyans, do you really expect me to put on those ridicules clothes? My father would turn in his grave seeing me wearing that." He smirked to himself after he showed the girl her place.

"fine by me, Goku can you help me out? I would like this man to be in a bed as quick as possible."  
" sure no problem!" he laid Paragus down with much precaution that nothing would happen to the guy. He started to put on the coat and all what comes with it. After he took Paragus up again he took him though the steal door she opened with a peddle. Entering the room and leaving Vegeta with himself she ordered Goku to put him on the operation table. "Good thank you. Can you hand over that little flashlight on the table over there?" He gave her the flashlight. She opened her eyes and let the light fall in to his eyes, seeing his irises grow big and the small, she knew he wasn't dead. " what kind of clothes are these?...so interesting it's a different kind of we use in the army." She looked for a way to detach it. She found the clip that holds it all to getter. "uhguuuuhhh.. shit, can you unhook it for me?" she looked at Goku who moved towards the head. He simple clicked the armor open.

Paragus sat up, breathing heavily " BROWLY!" he looked around him, it was a room…and all kinds of cutting attributes. He jumped off the table," what have you done with me! Where the fuck am I ?!" he looked around for an exit. Panda puts her hands up "it oke! Don't panic, we haven't done anything to you! Just…calm down..relax…" She walked up to him slowly, " what the hell have yo done to my son? Where is he!" she looked puzzled, "he is not her, I suppose the Brolly you referred to is your son? We don't know where he is, he wasn't there when you where knocked out. " Paragus landed a fist in the wall, creaking it up and amazing damage. "Bullshit! Where is he! " Panda's face darkened " stop damaging my house" she pointed a finger to the door, "and get the fuck out if you don't want to be helped. We don't have your son, didn't found him. So leave if you don't need our help…but that will leave you wondering on a supposedly for you, unknowing planet…" She looked up with here piecing blue eyes and walked to wards him. "Who are you?" she demanded. Paragus looked down on her with an anger on his face. " Why should I gave my name to such a weak earthling like yourself?" she grabbed his armor from the top and with a forceful pull she got him leveled. " who says I am weak?" He felt how here KI started to rise slowly but strong, he felt his armor crack underneath her grip. " well mister no name, I want you to leave know, before you will land on my cutting table." She let go of his armor and cooled down again.

"the name is Paragus, I'm a saiyan from a dead planet." He straighten himself and puts his armor in place. The steal door swings open as Ve3geta stomps in. "You fucking laying bastard!" he know grabbed Paragus by the neck. "VEGATA LET GO OFF HIM!" Panda screamed. "If you wanna do that take it outside! You two are going to destroy this place!" She tried pushing Vegeta out of the way put resived a punch in the face and went knockout. "That one was for the pepper spray" he growled. "and as for you, I want you to explain yourself in every fucking detail, because I don't believe shit what you are saying." He pushed Paragus up in the air. "let-let go" Paragus choked out, and grabbed Vegeta's hands. Goku came in between, he pushed Vegeta aside and set Paragus down, the he turned to the woman and picked her up. "Are you out of your mind Vegeta?! Hitting a woman like that, are you crazy? "he left to find the bedroom and found it quick. He placed her on the red silky sheets. The room was black with hinds of red and red with black roses silky sheets. She moaned and grabbed her head, "what happened?" she asked, but Goku had already left the room. Going down Vegeta and the other guy where nowhere to be found, he figured they went outside.

He stepped in to the era and saw Vegeta and Paragus in fighting stands, "Kakkarot! Help me beat this bastard to a pulp! " Goku smiled," why so hostile Vegeta? He can be a nice-" Goku was cutoff with a punch to the face and flow some meters to the back, landing right in to the left side of the house. "where the hell was that for!? " Goku was mad now, a guy they barely know, they save him and this is how he repays them. "Kakkarot! And Prince Vegeta, I didn't think it would be that easy to find you. I'm going to kill you both. Even if that is the last thing that I will do!" and launched himself at the males. Dogging the kick Vegeta tried upper cut his opponent. Paragus grabbed Vegeta's hand and tried blasting a KI ball in his face. Vegeta kicked out his feet under him but Paragus rolled away and shot a wave of KI balls toward Vegeta. Goku teleported and tried to get behind Paragus, but he saw trough it.. Paragus landed a fist rain on Goku whom dogged them an and kicked Paragus in the guts. Making a turn kick he got him in the face, Vegeta flew straight to him, grabbing the man and rammed him though the woods. Tree where shattering and a nearby rock stopped the action. "pffff how pathetic…and you clam to be a saiyan. It had start to get darker and the moon arose in to the sky. A full moon to be precise.

The saiyan prince clinched his fist tighter around the mans throat, but the muscles started to get thicker and it made it harder to squeeze. "what the..? ". Paragus smirked, and his eyes started to get whiter. Vegeta, he never forgot about it but he didn't need to worry about it anymore because years ago he had lost his tail. This man clamming to be a saiyan started to transform, in a giant ape. His smirk went in to a berserk laugh and a tail dropped from underneath the armor. "Well well little 'princesses ', hiding my tail was the best thing I ever did I guess! Muhhahahahahaha!" His body and voice started to deform. His face started to look like a beak and his intire body grew larger and larger. In les then seconds a gaint brown/black ape tried to smash the two saiyans to pulp. "What are we going to do?" Asked Goku wail taking off in the air. Hovering above the house Vegeta knew right away what to do." Gut off his tail, that's the only option on the moment." Vegeta was as serieus as always. "Got it" and goku went off, "wait you moron!" Vegeta went in speed mode after him and got him before reaching the ozaru. "The girl is still in the house, if we attack now she will die" He looked at Goku. Understanding the situation, Goku returned to pick up Panda and bring her to a saver place.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles," IT'S BETWEEN YOU AND ME NOW, APE FACE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**For the love of pain**

Broly's pod flooded towards the atmosphere, the piece in his boarding computer got deeper into the system as gravity pulled it in to the pod.  
The sleeping gas had worn off and his eyes flutters open. A sound of error screaming in his ears. "Fuck" he's looking around him,  
pressing buttons and reading the screen. The pod is going down and down and getting hotter with the second. Shaking heavily the pod started to speedup the phase as he saw earth coming closer and closer. "Shit, shit ,shit" trying to get to the emergency break he couldn't get in to the system because the piece made some important cables snap. White hot flames surrounded the pod and blackened the white paint .  
The pod was shaking more heavily and smoke started to come from the internal-engine, he couldn't get any control of the system.  
Leaving the atmosphere, his pod was damaged beyond repair. Clouds and blue sky where becoming visible.  
Seeing the water and land forming underneath him, he breached himself…

Paragus was big, strong and dangerous. He ran up to Vegeta and right hooked him in the face.  
Smacking into a couple of trees he crashed face down in the ground. For a couple of seconds he couldn't mover any ape screamed and hollowed shaking his fists and stamping on the ground. It stepped on top of the Panda's house, leaving nothing but ruins and a footprint behind. Brushed and blood dripping from his eye as he stood up. "Your strong but not strong enough for my ultimate power." The ape roared an evil laugh and said "your nothing compare to me and my son,as soon as I find him he will destroy you and your pathetic little planet.  
And you call yourself a prince of saiyans, you can't even handle the fact that where a dying race. Die you worm!"  
A fist swings in the air and lands on the ground with a loud bang. A durst cloud hovered above the ground.  
Before Paragus had any chance of defending himself a super saiyan Vegeta breaks out of the dust and punches him in the face.  
Paragus flew trough the air. Appeared under him Vegeta kicks him in the back. Crying out of pain, Paragus got kicked again in mid air and slammed in to the earth. "Gaaaaaah" Vegeta got to his tail and blew a part of it away with his galic-gun.  
Screaming and shrinking Parargus started to turn to normal again. He lay there breathing heavy, asking himself why his son didn't come to save him. Grabbed him by the throat and placed the palm of his hand on his chest, Vegeta spoke to him. " You know Paragus, it's my pleasure to kill you  
with my own hands. It had been so long now. I'll enjoy every minute of it" smirking he loading a KI ball in his hand.  
Spitting blood in his enemies face Paragus gave a crocked smile, "you still can't save this damn planet of yours.. ugh..my son will kill you and  
all that is alive here. So fuck you princes, fuck you!" Feeling the KI ball slowly pushing into his chest, he screamed and drops to the ground,lifeless.  
After kicking the dead saiyan in the guts Vegeta returned toward Capsule Corps.

Goku got had left the battleground and got to Capsule Corps with Panda.  
Walking in to the building he got to security. "Sorry sir but you not to pass this gate." The man with the blue overall stepped in frond of him.  
"I'm sorry but I'm a friend of Bulma, I need to take this girl to her". The Blue overall pointed his gun at him. "Step away from the gate sir!"  
A firm hand grabbed his shoulder. "I'm Sorry Goku, he's new her", The blue overall cramped up. "Miss Briefs I'm utterly sorry for this!"  
He bowed to Goku, " I'm so sorry sir". Bulma looked at the girl standing next to him.  
"Introduce me to this young lady your with" Smiling friendly she let them in. " By the way Kent, if you do this again, your fired. Nobody points a gun careless at anyone."

Panda sat down with a cup off thee. Blowing away the steam she felt terrible. They had explained Bulma what happened and that Vegeta was fighting him on his own on the moment. Bulma started looked more worried with the minute she had to listen and wait.  
"So that guy has a son? Does he live on earth?" She asked them. " No I don't think so…he asked us why he was, so I suppose he's still in well…space." Looking down in her cup she sees her own face, she felt like she was 40 wail she was 24.  
"Mother do you have any clean boxers left?" A purple hair guy walked in the room. They all looked at him as he enters, a shade of red  
creped op on his face. " This is my..uhm son.. Trunks." Panda looked at Bulma with amazed eyes, She almost felt like she wanted to ask her how she kept her face so young but that would have been inapropered. " In the laundry room, there's a pail of them. And can you please fold some towels for the bathroom? Where out of them." "Sure" he turned around and walked up the stairs. Continuing the conversation,  
"so, what's going to happen when he lands on earth?" Goku looked at her and lifted up his shoulder. "I don't know to be honest, I mean if he's like that Paragus we don't have any choice to take him down. I think we don't need to jump to conclusions when we never seen or met this guy before…"  
Panda signed " I hope my house survived it. I don't have anywhere to go if my place is ruined…" Petting her on the shoulder Bulma looked to the window, to see her man flying toward the house. She ran toward the balcony. " You stupid monkey boy! What if you never had any chance against him!" She gave him a small push and then threw herself in his arms. " You look terrible" She whispered in his ear. "Woman get off me" and he slide out of her grip. "And?" Panda looked hopeful, "He's dead for sure" Vegeta smirked and looked at Goku. "The freak swore his son was going to kill us all, hmpf. If he even has a son." Bulma gave him a glass of water and gulped it down in one shot. "And my laboratory?" Panda bit her lip, having the feeling it was bad new. " Well about that, it think you need to stay somewhere ells for a wail. I'm going to grab a shower" Without more words he left the room.

Betrayed by her own hope she felt everything slip away. He house her lab and entire studies gone for ever.  
Her beautiful specimens and all well preserved body parts flushed down the toilet. "oh my god…I can't believe this" He large eyes looked at Bulma.  
" I'm so sorry dear, you can stay with us if you want to. We have room left." Tears where prickling in the corners of her eyes but she suppressed them. "Thank you, I need that I quess… There is one thing I need to do, Goku, can you take me to my house and help me grater the stuff I can take with me. I can't live that behind, I need to see if I can find important documents about my researches. " Goku stood up and went to the balcony, " What are you waiting for?". "It is dark, and I have a very bad night sighed, it's better to go right away in the morning."  
Goku thought for a moment and agreed with her. " see you in the morning then" he putted two fingers to his head and teleported away. Panda felt empty and needed a huge. Feelinga set of arms warping softly around her she felt a little better, "want me to fix your bed?" Bulma asked nicely and grabbed her hand. " yes please"  
and they left to the spare room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**For the love of pain. part 2**

Another huge crater was formed in the ground and Broly was launched 10 feet from the pod. Moaning, he got on his feet and felt like the world was spinning. Leaning against a rock his mind got back to what it was and he could see clear again. He tried detecting his fathers KI but he did not find any of it that was similar to his. Hiding his own powers he went looking for him. Pushing over trees and crumbling rocks on his way, he found his fathers pod. No signs of live "where is that damn man" he spook to himself. Walking slowly he smelled fire and a followed his nose. Trees where damaged and broken, the land was filled with cracks and holes. Seeing a big footprint, he figured his dad had already fought someone. The smell of blood wasn't fresh anymore but still lingered between the trees. He walked a little bit further when he noticed something on the ground. It looked like a person. As he came closer to the body, he recognized his father. Missing a part off his body and a face twisted in pain. Kneeling besides him, he didn't know what to feel… He was kind of sad because still, it is father. But at the other hand, he had it coming. He was too weak to handle it himself and always, ALWAYS need his power. He closed Paragus eyes and took a look around him.

Remains of a building were scattered every ware. Small fires burned down and water ran out of the open pipes. He could see where the living room was and the kitchen. He grabbed the fridge who was by surprise in one piece. He broke the door and grabbed the food. His stomach was happy again when he had eaten everything he could find and he went on his own research again.  
He smelt rotten flesh and saw all kinds of weird tools in a certain area. Walking over to the area, he saw broken pots with all kinds of weird stuff. "humans…phu there disgusting, why the hell would you keep body parts in jars?" he looked around some more and found traces of paragus blood. "what the hell have they done to you?" Broly whispered to himself. Kneeling down he could smell something els, something familiar. He sniffed again and came to the conclusion"…Kakarot..".  
His rage started to build-up deep inside him. He felt it like blood rushing hard trough his veins.  
He stood up and didn't gave a shit anymore about what is father said! "I'm going to find you", he turned on his sensing trying to find Kakarot," and if I do", his power lever began to rise, "I WILL CRUSH EVERY BONE YOU POSSES!".

The next morning Panda woke up in a strange bed. She couldn't remember what happened and was stunned to see al kinds of stuff she didn't own. Slowly she remembered and started to sob a little. She wanted her house back so dearly. She missed the soft couch, the warmth of her own blanket, the kitchen she cooked in with it's wonderful food and spices and the smell…that smell of home. Feeling more tears coming up she hopped out of bed and went for a shower.

The bathroom was really, really big! It felt like a second bedroom that big. It had a tube, a shower, a nicely designed sink with a mirror. There was even a small hot tube! She didn't need to think twice and washed herself under the shower very quick and then jumped into the hot tube. She relaxed, her muscles where so tensed up it cause cramping and now they felt like jelly and so nice. She forgot to lock the door, and so it swung open. "OH GOD!" Trunks blushed big time now and turned away. She went under and even covered herself. "I-I-I-I, I just wanted to bring some towels. I didn't k-know you where her." He lade them on the sink quickly and rushed away. Her face was completely red.  
She didn't know what to say and decided it's for the very best not to talk about it, not even with him. Bulma would probably be angry which him if she would mansion it and well if she can handle Vegeta….she didn't want to think of when she got angry (* and she still haven't met chichi*)

Fully dressed now she got to the kitchen where Bulma was preparing some breakfast. "Ah Panda, nice of you to get out in time for breakfast." She smiled so sweetly and asked here what she would like. Panda looked outside the window and she wanted eggs and bacon, because that was her tradition to eat on a sunday morning."Bacon and eggs, please" in the corner of her eye she saw Trunks walking in. She didn't pay attention to him to let him know it was not a big deal. He sat next to her and leaned over "I'm sorry for just now, I didn't met anything.." he whispered. "It's no big deal" Panda said and waved it away. " what's _no big deal_?" Vegeta asked eyeing his son. "owe, it's nothing really just a little accident. He ran into me and I dropped something that's all." She didn't look at Trunks to make it more believable and les suspicious. Vegeta sat down in frond of her, and screamed for his breakfast. Bulma yelled at him for yelling at her and Vegeta went right at it. She snickered as the two came closer and closer and she finally shut him off with a kiss. " Sit down monkey boy, your breakfast is right up". He humpfed and then turned his eyes to Panda. "So..Panda, what's the deal with this…house of yours. What kind of scientist are you?". Panda cleared her troth, "I am a Pathologist, an Anatomic Pathologist. I do research on humans and there mutations of body parts. That is my specialty. I also do private abductions for many cases but furthermore I'm not allowed to tell anything." She digs in her plate of food and scuffed it down, she didn't eat in a wail. Vegeta kept looking at her, "why can't you say anything?" He ate his food and waited for Panda to go on."Because, It is private. In my contract and in the law of scientist and researchers we are not allowed to talk openly about it, because it's private matters of the person it self and it's family. It un ethical to do that." Vegeta nodded and went back to his plate. "It's almost like my job, don't you think sweetheart? Except I don't deal with persons but my own inventions, right! "  
"Yeah right, now get me more food!", and the fiddling went on an on.

Goku came and picked up Panda. He teleported to the scene of destruction. Broly was long gone by that time. Panda was devastated , her mood shank in her shoes and she kneeled next to a photo of her and her family. Crying she started to shake and hitting her fist on the floor. Goku helped her up and putted an arm around her. Searching for her stuff she found some useful information and put it all in a bag, also other stuff like clothes and some books. She couldn't bring larger objects of course but she was fine with everything she could take with her. Goku looked around and noticed a trail of blood on the ground. It smelled old and oddly there was another smell, something he couldn't bring home. He slowly took off in the air scanning the area, he checked the area for power levels out of the ordinary but he couldn't find a thing. "Goku! What are you doing up there?" Panda screamed. He came down. "you ready?" she crabbed the bag but it was to heavy to carry it. "Uhm I hope I'm no bother" she smiled shyly and scratched her head. "No worries! " Goku smiled his ever bright smile and grabbed the bag quickly. "here you go!"and picked up Panda," Ho, jezus!"and she drapped her arms around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He guys! I am so sorry for not uploading this story for so long : ( . I've been quite busy with college and all. I hope you like this new chapter :D  
I tried to take out as many language errors out as much as possible! Made longer the last chapters so I hope this makes it up a little!

I do not own DBZ, or any of it's characters! I do own Panda and the story line

* * *

**For the love of pain. part 3**

Goku dropped the bag on the floor, with heavy thump he zipped it open. Panda took out the stuff that was in it and placed it in order of records, family, friends and personal belongings. "If you want to go back and pick-up some more stuff I'm willing to help you." He ruffled trough her hair and smiled. Straighten herself up, she hugged him signing, "thank you my friend, but this is al I need for now. I would like to go back, but I don't think that will do me any good for today. I just keep my fingers crossed and hope it's not going to rain for the time being".

Placing everything on shelves, she settled herself in her new room. It was quite and the sun went slowly down.  
* why are al these people so nice to me..* she thought, unpacking the rest of the bag.  
"so what did you brought with you?" a ruff voice asked. She stiffened, but recognized his voice.  
"Vegeta, you scared me!" He smirked and stepped in to the room. "That are a lot of attributes for a small woman like you." He picked up a small knife.  
"your wife has a lot of stuff to, and I don't hear you complain about it..." he looked at her in surprise but he was kind of amused by her.  
"Why do you need the knifes for?" he asked her."I dissect persons or patience materials and do research on them.  
" So did brought some small pots with here that where surprisingly whole. "What's with those pots?" he asked almost curious.  
"I keep some parts in jars filled with a high percentage of alcohol, it keeps them conserved so it doesn't rot.  
"putting papers in order she placing them in a map. "Most of the times I do forensic investigation on people whom have died in a crime scene. Sometimes, I help in hospitals to determine the death of patience or people who have died at home. I know, it sounds a bit lugubrious, but I like my work. It makes me feel like I can do something important for others. Like you and Goku, fighting for peace. I give people peace, in there minds."  
She walked to the closet and putted some clothes inside."That's all I can tell you, sorry."  
Vegeta looked at some of the cutting devices and decided this was nothing for him. With a humpf he left the room, leaving Panda alone again.

It was dinner time, yesterday she didn't eat so much. But her stomach was rumbling and wanted food.  
She decided it was for the best even thought she still had a lump in her throat from crying earlier.  
Running down the stars the smell of baked eggs , rice and meat dishes made her mouth water.  
Coming around the corner, the entire kitchen table was filled with al kinds of good looking and probable tasty dishes. She wanted to dig in right away, forgetting the feeling of loneliness and disruption of the soul. She wanted to drown herself with nice drinks, fill herself with delicious food and eat every bit of a nice dessert. She loved food with her heart and soul, almost as much as her job. She could always feel herself in comfort of some chocolate but also carrots and other vegetables she could eat raw. She would eat everything that she can find. Today was not different then those other days she felt horrible.  
"DINNER TIME!" screamed Bulma with a loud an bit raspy voice. Panda covered her ears for a second.  
She knew Bulma could be a loud mouthed woman but screaming this hard, she never imagined her doing that. Vegeta came flying down with his son, taking there places at the table.

"Itadikimasu!" and everybody dig in there food. Like wild animals they ate, scuffing everything down like it was there last day on earth (*again) .  
She didn't even take one bite and there plates where almost empty. Sitting there with big eyes she looked at the two man stuffing there faces.  
For some reason it was disgustingly interesting to see how they could almost eat, figuratively, an entire horse in less the 10 minutes…  
After they finished diner there was a dessert and then it was time to relax in the living room.

" So, uhm Panda…how are you doing?" asked Trunks. "I'm oke I quess…I found some important documents and some of my work and scalpels. I wanted to bring more but it would be to much in one turn." Bulma looked at her, seeing how Panda's eyes sadden she came-up with an idea.  
"Darling! Tomorrow, my men will help you get all your belongings and I will provide for a storage room. I want you to be happy and losing things that are dear to you doesn't make you happy at all. Is that oké with you?" Panda's eyes brighten a big smile shot across her face, she stood up and hugged Bulma in her chair thigh and wanted to kiss her for helping her out so much. " YES it oke!". "Bulma…who says I want to help he?" Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"Common dad, don't ruin this for her. She lost her home so give her a break and help out." He turned to Panda,  
" Don't worry I will definitely help you out. I'll ask Goku to help too." Trunks smiled and a small shade of pink appeared on his cheeks.  
She smiled back and felt the warmed of there friendship. Vegeta went to the backjard but before walking out he turned and said  
"for this, woman, you have to make it up to me." and left. Bulma giggled like a little school girl and went to the kitchen to start doing the dishes.  
Panda and Trunks helped her out.

Laying in her bed she couldn't sleep .  
It was pitch black and she could hear the crickets playing there love songs. She suddenly heard whispers, footwork and the front frond door.  
After Vegeta and Bulma where gone, she figured why they left and turned to one of her sides.  
Closing her eyes she felt she started to drifted away in a slumber, the world slowly faded and she was in a field.  
Running that's all she did. A field full of flowers, green grass and some trees. The sun burned her skin, as she kept on running her surrounding chanced.  
The flowers died out the grass turned to black burned ground, the trees destroyed falling over as she passed them.  
She wanted to turn her head but for some reason she couldn't. Fear was what she felt. Tears burning her skin and sweating like a mad man.  
She kept on running for a force strong and evil. And the she stopped dead in her tracks. There was her house. All torn apart. She could see someone on her knees. It was herself she was looking at. Hollow eyes, gray skin, dead like the bodies she have seen on her operation table. Screaming she didn't want this she didn't want to be dead and she started to shake. A small voice called out for her " Panda?", she shaked harder . Her dead body stood up, wobble ling it walking toward herself. That voice again "Panda? ". Her dead face stood nose to nose with her own. She couldn't move, her dead self opened its stinking rotten mouth. Opening it wider it came closer and closer. She could feel hot breath in her face.

She opened her eyes in shock and she knocked her head to something hard as she sat up straight in her bed. "DAMN That hurts!" Trunks grabbed his nose and she her forehead. " I heard you scream and figured you had a nightmare so I came to check-up on you" he said still rubbing his nose.

Groaning she appreciated it and thanked his. She explained what she dreamed about. He took her hand and dragged her out of bed, downstairs."My mom always made me hot chocolate when I had a bad dream. Lets get some before we go back to bed. It always helped for me" He smirked and together they made some chocolate milk.

"How old are you?" Trunks sipped from his hot coco. "I am 27" she sipped some coco to.  
"Aren't you a little to young to be a pathologist?" He took a cookie from the jar on the table. " I know… I haven't told this yet…but I have have a very high IQ, I finished university at the age of 20, I did some extra studies and was ready at the age of 22, I have been working ever since." She made herself more comfortable in the big chair and enjoyed the sweet chocolate. "Wow, that's awesome! My mom and me are gifted too, you know Capsul Corps right? My mom and I work on inventions and innovating machines and verticals. My mom and grandfather are the main engineers but I'll follow in my moms footsteps when I'm ready." He finised his drink and took one last cookie. "So your not going to follow in your fathers footsteps." She looked down in her cup, it was almost empty. "No, I don't want to be like my dad. I know he is a saiyan worrier and that he tries to help the world become a better place…but the things he did to me, my mom and others in the pasted is just to much." He went to the kitchen and began setting the table for breakfast. "how old are you know?" , Panda setted her cup on the counter, "I am 25".  
It was 2 o'clock and they talked some more and when it was half past 2 the frond door swing open. Vegeta carried a sleeping Bulma in his arms. Her hair a mess just like her clothes. He didn't pay any attention to the kids and went upstairs. Panda started to snicker and Trunks, well he was disgusted .

* * *

Making a fire at the entrance , Brolly sat in a cave protected from the rain. He caught a big dear and started to cook it.  
He was surprised they still haven't noticed him yet even thought he fired up his KI not so long ago. He felt ignored and decided that tomorrow will be the day that will reveal himself and fight Kakarot. He closed his eyes and scanned the complete area for strange KI's. Nothing to be found. Turning the dear, he felt is stomach rubble hard, he wanted to eat right now but he couldn't jet. He was sick of waiting for everything; for his food, for his fight and for his victory…

The next morning he went to a stream and started to wash himself. Putting on his clothes he flew in to the sky, of to the area with the most KI's.

There where humans everywhere, walking riding, screaming, laughing crying. He felt like he went nuts. Walking on the side walk he wanted to lay low for sometime and scan the area. He passed big buildings and small stores. For some strange reason people stopped and starred at him, and some even put weird flashing things to his face. Suddenly a small woman approached him.  
"I am sorry sir, but can I take a picture with you? " He looked at her un impressed and she just stood next to him. Another small female said "Smile!" and there was this flash again. "Thank you! I have to say this, you look good in that costume!" they giggled and walked away.  
* costume? What damn costume?! *.

it started to piss him off.

A gang or big man muscled man holding bats came from the other direction. Everybody stepped away from them. There KI's where low and there for not interesting. They walked up to him,

" He buddy! What the hell do you think you're doing in our neighborhood? " sais the leader of the gang.

Brolly ignored them and keep on walking. "He fuck face, I was talking to you!", and still Brolly ignored him.  
He felt a smack to his back. He turned around, and being taller then all of them he raise above them and growled. Some of the gang members ran away, and the leader went on his knees. Brolly didn't want to let him go and grabbed his neck. "Plea-se n-no", the man struggled and Brolly wanted to warn all of them. He spoke " Let this be a warning to all of you! Goddamn leave me alone! " and he threw the man in a bin. He was out cold but Brolly didn't care and took off in the air.

He fired up his KI to a high level, a higher level then two days ago. Within minutes Vegeta and the rest of the DBZ gang stood in front of the huge saiyan. Gohan and Goten where there too.  
Brolly got confused..*Two Kakarots?! What the hell is going on here?* And his angers kept on growing more and more.

" Where is Kakarot!" He asked. "Who are you?" asked Krillen.  
" I am Brolly, a saiyan-jin from a dead planet, now where is kakarot!?" Vegeta flow up to him and putted his fist up.  
"And what kind of business do you have with him?" Brolly smirked, "so you do know the bastard! Tell me where he is know, he still got some punches with his name on it!" He hits his fists in his hand and growled. He wanted to hit Vegeta's smirk of his face so bad but they belonged to Kakarot.

Vegetal laught cruel and crossed his arms, "prove me that you are saiyan, there are not many left so I don't believe you!", But when Brolly un warped his tail and powered-up some more, Vegeta knew this was bad. Goku was on a trip to another planet to visit a friend so he wasn't here jet to help.

Brolly powered up more and more and the DBZ worriers started to take positions. Suddenly Goten leanched screaming toward Brolly, "NO GOTEN!" screamed Gohan! Brolly simply smacked him away and Goten fell to the ground, Gohan caught him before he hits a building. Cracking his knuckles Brolly laughs evil and looked at the group. "What was that? A fly? You guys are to weak to defeat me. Bring me Kakarot and I shall spare your li-" Vegeta powered up to super saiyan in an instant and hit Brolly across the face "Who are you to call the prince of saiyans WEAK!" and he landed another punch to his face. Brolly was prepared for that one and grabbed Vegeta's fist. He kicked Vegeta in his grown and punched him to the ground. Vegeta recovered and went super saiyan 2. Screaming he fired a rain of KI balls, Krillen, Trunks and the others joint him to and as the KI balls hit Brolly a big smokescreen appeared. They where out of breath and when the smokescreen lifted up, Brolly was ready to hit them with a large KI beam. He shot the beam, and manage to hit on of the Z-fighters. Krillen was gone, just ashes as he couldn't get away In time.

Brolly's evil roar of laughters filled the sky as the z fighters where in big trouble…..


End file.
